


[PODFIC] Come Around

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Content, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary:"Jesse McCree leaves Overwatch, having had enough of the abandonment and loss it has brought him.Hanzo Shimada follows."





	[PODFIC] Come Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293638) by [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill)  <3

 

Total Length: 01:38:52

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17d2gkbOmJfJ6vvIja9HKpI3ri7aK9onH)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13RQtllUXzY9Nr_t8zlafxDY3DNXdLsQx)

 

Listen on tumblr:

Chapter 1: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177042318292/chapter-1-part-1-of-come-around-by-fireflyquill), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177043180975/chapter-1-part-2-of-come-around-by-fireflyquill), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177044086871/chapter-1-part-3-of-come-around-by-fireflyquill)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177290796451/chapter-2-part-1-of-come-around-by-fireflyquill), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177291627731/chapter-2-part-2-of-come-around-by-fireflyquill), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177292454393/chapter-2-part-3-of-come-around-by-fireflyquill), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177293298405/chapter-2-part-4-final-part-of-come-around-by)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
